The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved diagnostic system for a vehicle electrical system having a voltage regulator that utilizes first and second applications that each independently monitor an output voltage of the voltage regulator and exchange voltage values with one another, and further determines a difference between the exchanged voltage values that indicates whether the voltage regulator is operating as desired.